


Sidebar...

by BekahRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Merlin and Morgana BFFS, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: Morgana and Merlin are best friends, they text a lot... even at the most inopportune times.





	Sidebar...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago (back in 2014, if you can believe the file information), using a prompt from TFLN. I have no idea why I never posted it, but because it's been a while and I'm finally getting my fic-groove back... Here we go!
> 
> Text #978: sidebar: i fucked your brother last night
> 
> ========

They’ve been texting back and forth all afternoon. It’s not unusual for them, especially with work keeping them up at different hours of the day. Even now, as she eyes the guy sitting at the bar across from her, Morgana’s phone beeps and buzzes obnoxiously. She smirks a little and lifts the vodka and orange that the guy has sent her way before looking down.

“ _Well?_ ”

“ _Hook, line and sinker. :P_ ” she types quickly before lifting her head and looking at the guy across from her. She takes a sip of her drink before running the tip of her tongue across her full, lower lip. “ _Drink purchased, reeling in now._ ” She looks down and hits ‘send’.

She lifts her head, tossing her hair over her shoulder and doing her best to look as though she has nothing better to do this evening. Her phone beeps again.

“ _You’re so fucking predictable._ ” Comes the response and she throws her head back and laughs.

“ _Like you’re not?_ ” She texts back. “ _Let me guess, last night you hooked up with some blond, athletic type. Not too smart, but not a total fuckwit?_ ”

“ _STFU._ ” Is the reply and she chuckles, all the while eyeing the guy across from her.

“ _Love you too... :P_ ”

The phone stays silent and she slips it into her pocket with perfect timing as Bar Guy, slides out of his seat and moves towards her.

“Hi,” says Bar Guy, all smooth, Irish charm and easy smile. “My name’s Gwaine. Can I get you another drink?”  


\----  


Gwaine has Morgana pinned against the wall in the darkest corner of the club. His hands are cupping her arse through the material of her knickers and his breath is hot and damp against her neck. 

A tiny whimper escapes Morgana’s throat as he grinds his hips against hers and encourages her to wrap her long legs around his waist. She wants this. Has wanted it since she walked into the bar where he’d picked her up. Tonight is one of those nights where she wishes she was a witch, so she could just magic them back to her flat – or his – or at least cast some kind of spell that would keep anyone from looking too close.

His fingers tug at the elastic of her knickers, and a heady mixture of arousal and adrenaline wash over her. Her heart is pounding in time with the bass from the music that’s blasting from a nearby speaker and she adjusts her skirt, frowning momentarily as something digs uncomfortably into her hip. She drags her fingers away from Gwaine’s shoulder, laughing as he groans into her neck, and wriggles her phone from her pocket.

She holds onto the phone, her grip tightening around it as she feels two blunt digits press into her, stealing her breath away; at the same time as her phone buzzes and sends a tiny frisson of pleasure up her arm. Without thinking, she thumbs at the blinking screen and sees that she has several missed calls and a bunch of messages.

As Gwaine’s thumb brushes against her clit, sending her head sliding forward to rest on his shoulder, she taps on her phone to view the latest message from Merlin. She scrolls down the list, ignoring his rambling about how he’s not as predictable as she is, that he doesn’t always go for blond, athletic types; Morgana’s positive that if she weren’t currently being fingered in the middle of a club on the high street, she’d probably be calling him on his bullshit, and telling him to just fucking speak to Arthur already; when she gets to the very last message in the conversation.

“ _Sidebar: I fucked your brother last night._ ”

She chokes and her legs tighten around Gwaine’s waist at the same time he does something incredibly amazing with his thumb and forefinger, and all Morgana can think is that she’s going to kill Merlin for making her think of her best friend and her brother, fucking each other stupid during the first sex she’s had in months.


End file.
